dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Frazier
|image = Nia Glitter Mag (1).jpg |nickname = Nia Sioux (as a singer) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = June 20, 2001 |age = /10000000000-20010620/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 10th in the 2016/17 school year |height = 5' 5" (June 2016)https://youtu.be/DZxyrc8F45w?t=18m50s |adultheight = 5' 6" |profession = Dancer Student Singer Actress Model |affiliations = ALDC (former) |hometown = Pittsburgh, Pennslyvania |parents = Holly Frazier (mother) Evan Frazier, Sr. (father) |siblings = Evan Jr. (brother) William (brother) |grandparents = Andrew Frazier, Sr. (deceased)Bye Bye Pittsburgh |friends = Maddie Ziegler Chloe Lukasiak Brooke Hyland Mackenzie Ziegler Paige Hyland Kalani Hilliker Kendall Vertes JoJo Siwa Brynn Rumfallo Ava Cota Clara Lukasiak James Washington Gianna Martello Camryn Bridges Daviana Fletcher |loveinterests = Cody Simpson (celebrity crush) |pets = Henry Rhinestone (Yorkie) Olive (French Bulldog)https://twitter.com/mackenzieboo13/status/30000617860641587 https://youtu.be/f5BZtKj6Gfc?t=2m8s2 3 turtleshttps://youtu.be/aNFZ8H0zq1A?t=6m31shttps://youtu.be/aNFZ8H0zq1A?t=27m18s |first = The Competition Begins |last = |dancerID = Nia |dancetables = yes |featured video = }} Nia Sioux Frazier (born June 20, 2001) is the middle child of Evan and Holly Frazier and is the sister of Evan Jr. and William. On Dance Moms, Nia is often placed on the bottom of the pyramid. Her mother, Holly, often gets into arguments with Abby for not giving Nia enough attention and believes that the choreography Nia is given isn't at a "competitive standard". Other Information *Nia has been dancing since the age of three. *As of Season 6.5, Nia is the only remaining original elite team member. *Her favorite styles of dance are contemporary and musical theatre.https://youtu.be/uxKEac7NjeQ?t=10m16s Afterbuzz, April 2015https://youtu.be/NPRJ8vZ_378?t=8m12s Google Hangout, May 26, 2015 *She has her own app available on iTunes called "Nia's Nation". On the app, she posts exclusive behind the scenes pictures, updates and more. *In 2015, she stated that she would love to go to NYU or Columbia and study physical therapy, voice, theater, or medicine.http://niasiouxfrazier.com/about-me/ *Besides dancing, Nia also plays the piano, drums and writes songs. *Nia had earned a purple belt in karate before giving up the sport, to focus on dance.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRwZpYoEp0o&feature=player_embedded (around 1:30 mark) *During earlier seasons, Nia stated that she was always looking out for Mackenzie, ensuring that she didn't break away from the group.http://youtu.be/zQjri6fJgFo?t=16m50s *Her favorite bands are One Direction and Fifth Harmony. *Her favorite solos on the show have been "Goodbye Maya" and "Bye Felicia."https://youtu.be/aNFZ8H0zq1A?t=2m5s With her favorite group dances being "Amber Alert," "Where Have All The Children Gone," and "Free at Last."https://youtu.be/aNFZ8H0zq1A?t=2m5s *One of Nia's role models is Misty Copeland. *Due to RND, Nia was an inpatient at Children’s Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. In 2014 she returned to perform for other patients, along with Kendall, Mackenzie and Maddie. Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Nia's favorite dance moves are the death drop and side aerials. *When Nia was younger, she was learning Mandarin Chinese. She has stated that she would like to return to studying the language again.https://youtu.be/aNFZ8H0zq1A?t=48m25s *She won her very first crown in 2014 at Sheer Talent Nationals in Las Vegas, where she won Miss Pre-Teen Sheer Talent with her solo "Goodbye Maya". *On Nia's YouTube channel, she has released dance videos along with the other content on her channel. The first one "Gone But Not Forgotten" was released on August 30, 2016. The other one "Shark" was released on September 13, 2016. Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for Nia Frazier, 'click here.'' ''Dance Moms'' Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances subpage.'' External Links * * * * * * * * *Lifetime's Dance Moms page about Nia and Holly References }} Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Birthdays in June Category:Females Category:2001 births Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Frazier Family Category:Original 7 Category:Original 6 Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers